pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse King, The Deer King and The Human King (Chaiyo-Rockz Productions style)
Chaiyo-Rockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast The Mouse King *Baby Simba - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Young Simba - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Simba - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Young Nala - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Nala - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Mufasa - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarabi - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Scar - Ragitan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shenzi - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Banzai - Pecival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ed - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Rafiki - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Zazu - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Sarafina - Mama (An American Tail) *The Mouse - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Hyenas - Various Villain Dogs and Cats *Chameleon - Z (Antz) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Jumanji stampede (Jumanji) *Lions - Various Mice and Rats *Vultures/Buzzards - Macaws (Rio) *The Beetle - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) The Deer King *Baby Simba - Baby Bambi (Bambi) *Young Simba - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Adult Simba - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Young Nala - Young Faline (Bambi) *Adult Nala - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Timon - Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Pumbaa - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Mufasa - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Sarabi - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Scar - Arrow (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Shenzi - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Banzai - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Ed - Meowth (Pokemon) *Rafiki - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go!) *Zazu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Sarafina - Giselle (Open Season) *Lions - Various Deers and Mooses *The Mouse - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Gopher - Fiver (Watership Down) *Hyenas - Various Soldiers, Indians, Cowboys, Villagers and Pirates *Chameleon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book; 2016) *Vultures/Buzzards - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Beetle - Elmo (Sesame Street; Season 30) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The Human King *Baby Simba - Baby Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Young Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adult Simba - Aladdin *Young Nala - Penny (The Rescuers) *Adult Nala - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Timon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pumbaa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mufasa - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Sarabi - Princess Eilowny (The Back Cauldron) *Scar - King Dedede (Kirby) *Shenzi - The Queen Cat (Hello Kitty) *Banzai - Clayton (Tarzan) *Ed - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rafiki - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Zazu - Iago (Aladdin) *Sarafina - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *The Mouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Gopher - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *The Hyenas - Vairous Animal Villains *Chameleon - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong; 2005) and Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Lions - Various Humans *Vultures/Buzzards - Macaws (Rio) *The Beetle - Rhino the Hamster (Bolt) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Young Elsa (Frozen) Gallery Cast Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Young Bambi Cody.jpg|and Cody as Young Simba Bernard.jpg|Barnard Bambi 1.jpg|Adult Bambi Aladdin.jpeg|and Aladdin as Adult Simba Nibbles.png|Nibbles Faline-1-.jpg|Young Faline Penny TheRescuers.png|and Penny as Young Nala Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca Adult Faline.jpg|Adult Faline Princess Jasmine.jpg|and Princess Jasmine Mario.png|Mario Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo Bagheera.png|and Bagheera as Timon Luigi.png|Luigi Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Pumbaa Basil.jpg|Basil The Great Prince.png|The Great Prince of the Forest Taran.jpg|and Taran as Mufasa Mrs. Brisby 1.jpg|Miss Brisby BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother PrincessEilonwy.jpg|and Princess Eilonwy as Sarabi Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:Chaiyo-Rockz Productions